


Rings and Kisses

by Castalyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalyne/pseuds/Castalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai gets pierced, Sakura likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings and Kisses

The dare was Naruto's, the challenge was Sakura's. Why Sai had agreed to such situation was beyond him. Glutton for punishment maybe? At first he hid it, covering his mouth whenever he talked, although he was quiet much of the time after he got it done. A swollen tongue does not make conversing a fun pass time. Piercings to him were impractical frivolous things that mostly girl did to their bodies to impress members of the opposite sex, but he'd read in a book that most teens went through a 'rebellious' phase. At age 21 he was long out of his teens, but wanted to experience something off the list that was provided in the book. After Sai had mentioned it to his team mates, they only encouraged the behaviour.

It was Sakura who noticed the small flash of metal in his tongue when he was slack jawed drawing in her living room, sitting across from his laying body at his feet on her pale green couch.

At first Sai raised a brow at her gawk, glancing at her between strokes of his pen.

"You fucking didn't..." She leaned in closer and immediately Sai drew his hand up to his mouth before he spoke.

"Took you long enough, Ugly." Sai replied smiling. "I got it done five weeks ago."

Sakura was almost sitting in his lap now. "Come on, open your mouth, I want to see it closely."

Sai only pressed his hand to his mouth and shook his head, letting out a muffled, "Nu-uh," and leaned back away from Sakura's urging form.

"Come on!" Sakura pressed on. "Naruto and I didn't think you'd actually do it, why didn't you tell us?"

Still keeping his hand in front of his lips, he smiled again. "The swelling was something I d rather keep to myself, Hag."

"Fuck Sai, let me see!" Sakura began again, the chakra was going to her fists now. "I still don't believe you did it! IT can't be real!"

Sai furrowed his brow mockingly, his smile dancing in his dark eyes as he waved his hand at her dismissingly as the smile curled on his full lips. He glanced away, almost like he was checking to see if the coast was clear. Sai leaned towards Sakura and stuck his tongue out, the light catching off the metallic stud stuck in his tongue.

"Move your tongue around!" Sakura encouraged leaning into inspect the work. "Poke at it! I wanna see if post actually goes through, I need to know if this is real Sai."

Gingerly he twisted his tongue at just the right angle, revealing that it did, in fact, pierce the fleshy muscle in his mouth. When he found Sakura's viewing time over, he snapped his mouth shut and leaned back, eyeing her deviously.

"I'd have you know it hurt." Sai stated, going back to his drawing, making sure to not be so slack in the jaw when doing such.

"Healing time would have been faster if you bothered to tell me!" Sakura squealed.

"You sound like Ms. Beautiful, squealing like a piglet." Sai scolded. "It sounds bad for a Hag like you."

Sakura frowned, sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Why did I invite you over here if you're just going to insult me?" She shook her head.

"You find me charming eye candy." Sai simply stated, that genuine smile never had left his mouth.

With each word, Sakura was entranced by the piece of metal that sparkled whenever his mouth was open wide enough.

"Stop staring Hag." Sai wagged his pen at her. "I will hurt you."

"Now that I know it's there, I can't just STOP looking at it." Sakura was soon back to crawling up his body, poking him in the cheek until he swatted her away.

Sai turned his page in his sketch book and began to quickly sketch out a drawing. He ripped out the page to reveal a crude drawing of what Sakura recognized as possibly a tongue with a piercing in it.

"With your talent this is the best you could do?" Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at him.

"Abstract... I call it "Take a picture, it lasts longer.'" Sai had his hand up in front of his mouth again, watching as Sakura folded up the piece of paper and put it on her end table.

"So have you kissed anybody with that thing in yet?" Sakura poked at his ribs.

"Foreign bacteria isn't really well received in an open wound, especially one in the mouth region." Sai pointed out. "Medic nin should know that."

"But the swelling has gone down now, right?" Sakura prodded at his foot now that she had backed off of him. "It's pretty much healed."

Sai nodded, closing his sketch book, his vision lost to him as Sakura continued to try his patience with his new modification.

"Besides, where would I find a lady to kiss, kind sir." Sai lightly tapped Sakura's bare leg with his foot. "Or were you volunteering?"

"Maybe...?" She squirmed anxiously.

"I fail to see how this would benefit either one of us." Sai exhaled, sitting up, leaning over to Sakura and pecking her on the lips before laying back down again.

"Bastard." Sakura frowned crossing her arms in front of with a pout of dissapointment. "That's not what I meant."

"You wanted me to kiss you, no?" Sai tapped his bottom lip, before biting it.

"I meant you... sticking your tongue... into my mouth." Sakura explained, complete with gestures, before flicking her tongue out at him.

"A play date in your mouth, huh?" Sai ran his hand through his short black hair, as he raised his eyebrow contemplatively.

He sighed and sent a rather playful look, a look he only rarely showed to Sakura. He reached out his hand and pulled her over to him, cupping her cheek in his hand and pulled her into a gentle kiss that soon turned deep and passionate when Sakura darted her tongue between Sai's lips. He let out a protesting noise, but had his tongue quickly claimed by Sakura's. The light clacking of Sai's piercing could be heard as it hit the occasional tooth as the warm metal rubbed against her tongue. Sai felt giggles against his mouth as he dragged his finger tips down Sakura's stomach and around to her lower back. He pulled Sakura's body against his own letting her grind herself into him. Sai toyed with her, tightening his grip on before he broke the kiss off.

"I like sucking your face, Ugly," Sai huffed. "But my tongue s cramping. Was the play date in my mouth as every bit as exciting as you hoped it to be?"

Sakura nodded with a satisfied shrug. "Not bad. Was interesting, to say the least. Never kissed someone with a pierced tongue."

"So girls like this stuff? They find it pleasurable?" Sai asked, pointing to his mouth.

Sakura sighed and lay back into the cushions on the couch. "It can be a kinky thing."

"Kinky?" Sai questioned, intrigued.

"It could make oral sex a little interesting." Sakura teased.

"No way Ugly," Sai shook his head as he picked his sketch book and began to draw again. "I've already kissed you on one set of lips, it's not going to be both in one day."


End file.
